Will You Be My Valentine?
by Little Miss Isabelle
Summary: It's February, and love is in the air.  Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know, I know. Ashley is an idiot. Ashley knows she is an idiot. Feel free to cyber-slap Ashley now. :/

But seriously, I have been so excited to write this story, too, since before I even started _Dreamer_! And I had plans of starting it about right now, even if I hadn't been done with _Dreamer_, which I obviously am not. I'll still be working on both at the same time, but I had to get this started, if I wanted it to fit into the time frame I'd planned to set it in. :)

So, without further ado…

**Disclaimer:** I owneth not Covert Affairs, and I shall never owneth it.

Chapter 1

Annie pulled her wool coat closer around her as the icy air bit into her cheeks and numbed her ears and nose. She silently cursed the sundress and sandals she was still wearing. She had just returned from a brush pass in Brazil, and she still hadn't been able to change into clothes befitting February weather in the D.C. area.

As she pulled open the doors to the entrance of Langley, a gust of warm air surrounded her, and she breathed deeply.

Back at Langley.

It was always a good feeling, after a mission, to return home safely, especially when Auggie was waiting for her at the other end, just to make sure she made it safely, and that she'd endure debriefing.

She hummed to herself quietly as she made her way through security and up to the DPD. She knew Auggie would be waiting for her, protective and worried as ever, and Joan had insisted on a full debriefing before she signed out for the weekend. It was five-thirty, and she was hungry, but she didn't have much of a choice.

She stopped short at the sight of a large red box proudly resting atop her desk, and she changed directions. When she reached her desk, she lifted the single lily—how had they known she vastly preferred lilies to roses?—to her nose and breathed in its sweet fragrance.

She frowned curiously at the sight of the small white envelope resting on top of the box. Slitting the seal, she lifted the single sheet of elegant, almost lacy, stationary and unfolded the note curiously.

"Annie,

You are perfectly breathtaking.

Please don't hate me for seeing what the whole world should have never missed."

A slow, happy smile crossed her features, and she sniffed the lily demurely again. Slipping the note into her pocket, she reached for the lid of the box, removing it curiously. She discovered a pure-white, plush, beautiful teddy bear. The card attached said, "So you can always have a hug whenever you feel alone."

She smiled, hugging the bear. It seemed a childish thing to do, hugging a plush teddy bear in the middle of the DPD of the CIA, but she was touched by the sentiment of her secret admirer.

Beneath the bear, she discovered a small box, and she lifted the lid. She gasped quietly at the sight of a silver bracelet. It was beautiful. And it must have been at least a hundred dollars, if not more. As she lifted the bracelet, she discovered the note. "So the whole world can see a little more of the beauty I always knew was there."

Smiling to herself, she smelled the lily again and made her way to Auggie's office.

As she stepped through his doors, he seemed to be waiting for her. Snacking on a bag of popcorn, leaning back in his chair, he grinned up at her. "Hi, Annie."

She smiled quietly at him, slipping into the chair he had taken to leaving by his desk for her. "Hi."

He stilled, eyebrows furrowed, as he tried to figure out her mood. "You're quiet."

She was still positively glowing from her gifts—she had never been terribly mushy or romantic, but the gifts and notes had changed something inside of her. She handed him the teddy bear. "What should I name him?" she asked with a lingering smile.

He studied the bear with his hands. "Where'd you get this?"

She shrugged. "There was this box waiting on my desk for me when I got here a few minutes ago. I think I have a secret admirer." She dug the note out of her pocket. "'Annie, you are perfectly breathtaking. Please don't hate me for seeing what the whole world should have never missed.'" She lifted the lily to her nose again. "And he left me a _lily_, Aug. Not even a rose. He must be the perfect guy."

Auggie smiled to himself. He'd heard Annie complain about a few dates in the past who showered her with roses—red ones, no less. Though Annie loved getting flowers, he knew that she thought roses were overrated. "Must be," he agreed.

She glanced down at the bracelet in her hand. Intricate silver flowers, with little aquamarine jewels separating each flower, formed the bracelet, with a clasp at one end. Setting her lily on Auggie's desk for a moment, she held out her wrist and the bracelet. "Here. Can you help? I couldn't get the clasp to close when I tried earlier."

He accepted the bracelet from her, and, after fumbling with the bracelet for a few seconds, he secured the clasp. Smiling up at her, he asked, "How does it look?"

She grinned brightly back at him. "It's perfect." She sighed softly. "I wonder how he knew all this about me… about how I love lilies, and how roses are overrated, and how I was born in March…"

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Well, we are in the CIA."

Annie's eyes widened. "You think he works here?"

"You think he doesn't?"

Annie shrugged. "I dunno… I kinda thought I'd just play it out. Enjoy it. I like the mystery of it all."

"You don't want to know who he is?"

"I dunno," she said, still half in the lala land where princes still ride in shining armor and rescue their maidens. "I kinda do. Maybe if he keeps giving me gifts and making me feel like this."

He chuckled. Checking the time against his watch, he asked, "Aren't you going to be late for your debriefing?"

She jolted as her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. I completely forgot!"

She shoved the bear back into his arms. "Can you keep him for me? Until I'm done? If you're still here by the time I'm done, I can pick him up, even take you home, if you want. But I didn't figure Joan would particularly be excited about having to debrief the bear, too."

Auggie smiled. "Sure. I'll see you later, Annie."

She grinned back at him, sniffing her lily again. "Okay. Bye." With that, she glided back to her desk to try and find something to put her lily in.

lalala

**A/N:** Sooooo… what do you think? :) I think this one will be really short (well, for me, anyway, haha), just about five chapters. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this is kinda late! I'm still hoping to have the last chapter posted by Valentine's Day, but we'll see. I'm thinking I'll have more open time this weekend, though, so I might actually have time to post the remaining two chapters. :)

For now, I plan on focusing on this, so _Dreamer_ fans—I'll get back to it. I promise. I just want to get this finished by around Monday. :)

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

Annie plopped down on the empty chair next to Auggie's desk, and he turned to her with a smile. "Morning, Annie."

"Good morning," she groaned in monotone.

One of the corners of his lips lifted in a wry smile. "And hello to you, too, Eeyore."

"Eeyore?" She squinted at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Since when do you talk about Eeyore?"

He leaned back in his chair and let his headphones drop around his neck. Lacing his hands behind his head, he glanced in her general direction. "Since I got new neighbors. Apparently, they have this little kid, Gabe, who's obsessed with _Winnie the Pooh_."

Despite her fowl mood and the early hour, she smiled. "_Winnie the Pooh_? Wasn't that, like, so a decade ago?"

"I thought so. But Gabe thinks it's the best thing since playgrounds. Any time the Parkers' TV is on, Gabe's always watching it." His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out her mood. "What are you doing here so early for?"

By now, almost everyone in the DPD was fully aware how much of a night owl Annie was, and how much she disliked early mornings.

It was barely seven o'clock.

He smiled, amused, when she groaned and fell back in her chair. "I don't think he likes me anymore."

He frowned. "Huh?"

"My secret admirer. I don't think he likes me anymore." She sighed. "It's been five days since the first gift, and Valentine's Day is only six days away! How lame would it be if I still don't have a boyfriend on Valentine's Day?" She studied Auggie, only a few feet away. "I thought I'd come in early. Maybe he would have left something here overnight… but nope. I still have an empty desk."

"Annie…" Auggie sent her his best disapproving, disbelieving look. "What's not to like? Besides, if that bracelet was as expensive as you say it is, maybe he's waiting for his next paycheck to send you the next gift. Or maybe he's waiting for a sign that you want to see more of him. I've heard some guys can be very self-conscious when it comes to declaring feelings like that."

Annie giggled—actually giggled!—at that. "Of course that would never happen to you."

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Have you seen this in action?" he asked, gesturing to his body.

Annie laughed. "Who do you think chauffeurs _all that_?"

Two voices bellowed into the silent DPD bullpen. "Annie Walker!"

Annie's eyes widened.

"Both Arthur _and_ Joan?" Auggie asked curiously.

Annie quickly stood. "I gotta go."

"Okay," he said with a lingering grin. "Let me know what happens?"

She grinned back at him, already at the door. "'Course, pal."

He grinned. "Oh, and Annie?"

She glanced at him around the door. "Yeah?"

"Remember what I said about self-conscious guys."

Annie smiled, already planning the note she was going to write. "See ya later, Aug."

* * *

It worked.

She had memorized the note she had written—_Dear mystery man, Thank you for the gifts. I love them. You shouldn't have, but I love them anyway. My friend says maybe I should give you a sign that I am appreciating your romantic gestures. I do. Please continue. I've never had a secret admirer before. I really like it. :) Love, Annie. P.S… how in the world do you know me so well? P.P.S… If you're running out of ideas, I've been looking for a good romantic comedy lately. :)_

The small box in front of her distracted her from the worries about whether or not she had worded the note exactly how she should, and, with a soft smile, she reached for the card on top of the box.

_Dear Annie,_

_Hi._

_Sometimes I see you throughout the day, and you look lonely or confused or sad or cold… and I wish we could talk. For real. And I wish you could know that someone is crazy about you, and would do anything for you._

_Does that sound stalker-ish? I'm sorry if it does._

_You light up my life, Annie Walker._

She smiled softly. She felt like she should be offended that he was watching her, but it just made her want to meet him more. _Who was he? And would he make his move by Valentine's Day?_

She almost hoped he would. She hadn't felt this way in a really long time, and the idea of meeting this man that was making her so happy… it just felt right.

She pulled the wrapping paper from the box and lifted the lid.

As she lifted the object from the box, she gasped softly. It was perfectly exquisite. She had never seen something so intricate, so beautiful. It was like lacy glass. Her fingers traced the contours of the glass hummingbird figurine, and she slowly smiled. _How had he thought of that? And why?_

She smiled when she saw the note of explanation at the bottom of the box.

_Because you've flitted into my life, and filled my heart with beauty and grace._

Cradling the glass figurine carefully in her hands, she skipped all the way to tech ops. She was almost breathless when she appeared at the door to Auggie's office.

"He came!" she squealed excitedly.

Auggie looked up, half surprised, as a slow grin spread across his face. "See? I told you. He just needed a bit of encouragement."

Annie smiled. "You'll never guess what he brought me, Aug."

"What?"

She gently placed the figurine in his hands. "Oh—be careful," she gushed worriedly. "It's a glass figurine of a hummingbird." She smiled. "At—at first I didn't get it. A hummingbird? But then I read his explanation… _Because you've flitted into my life, and filled my heart with beauty and grace_." She sighed happily. "Auggie, he's more than the perfect guy. He's a hopeless romantic that understands me. And gets me the best gifts ever." She sank into a happy silence, but only for a moment. "I think I want to meet him. No, I know it… Auggie, I haven't been this happy in so long. If he's so perfect as just a gift-giver, how could meeting him go wrong? I bet he's the perfect gentleman. Kind, and good. And funny. Don't you think?"

Auggie smiled brightly for her. "How could he not be?" he asked, returning the figurine.

She sighed contentedly. "He couldn't be," she said, and he laughed.

"Annie, you're like a lovesick school girl."

She groaned, slapping his arm. "Aug, you don't need to remind me how crazy I must look right now. Let me have this moment." She breathed in deeply, surveying her view of the DPD. "This is a perfect moment. Don't ruin it."

He laughed incredulously again. When he could imagine the intensity of her scowl, he threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm done!" He leaned back in his chair. "So what did Joan and Arthur want?"

Annie shrugged. "Oh, there's a brush pass in Spain. I leave in three hours."

He frowned at her. "Don't you need to go pack, or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Aug, you're so cruel. Can't you just let me relish in this moment of love? I just received the most perfect present ever. Well, after the cuddliest teddy bear and a perfect bracelet…"

As her voice trailed off, he grinned. "I'm glad you're happy, Annie."

She smiled back at him, kissing his cheek as she stood to leave. "Thanks, Aug. I'm going home to pack. You'll be in my ear for the whole mission?"

He grinned. "I plan on it."

She couldn't help smiling as she watched him return to his work, so confident, so happy. As she walked out the door, she couldn't help thinking of how blessed she was, with these two men in her life. One to watch her back and make her laugh, and the other to make her feel like the most cherished girl in the world.

What could be better?

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** All my classes were canceled today! :) So I figured I'd try and whip out another chapter, because it looks more like it'll be five chapters total, instead of just the four I had thought yesterday.

**Disclaimer:** I owneth not Covert Affairs. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Auggie!"

_Crap_. She really didn't make it easy, did she? Slowly, he turned around and grinned in her direction, leaning his hip against her desk. Behind his back, he fiddled with the box he had just attempted to (inconspicuously) drop off at her desk, and he said, "You're back."

She grinned as she walked over to him. "I'm back." She studied him curiously, that peculiarly unsettled look on his face, as he fiddled with something on her desk. The emotions in his eyes were achingly transparent, and she couldn't help but smile softly, not even realizing it herself.

As she stood there, studying him, he became more uncomfortable, and the fidgeting worsened. Amused, she asked, "So whatcha up to, Aug?"

He rolled his eyes, and quickly became the same Auggie she had always known, always loved. "Well, I _was_ just walking past your desk to go back to tech ops, but now…" He produced the gift. "I think your mystery man is back."

A wide grin crossed her face and she snatched the gift from his hands. She pulled the card from the envelope. With a growing smile, she read the note aloud.

_Annie._

_Hello again._

_I figured you could use a pick-me-up after that brush pass in Spain._

_You know you're beautiful, right? I can't imagine my life without your beauty, your hope, your happiness, shining through._

"Awww," she cooed with a soft smile. She ripped the paper off the box and pulled it open, smiling when she saw its contents. _The Proposal_.

She smiled when she read the note attached. _Because you asked. And what am I, if not accommodating?_

Beneath the DVD, though, was what surprised her. Only a few people in the world knew she wanted it—Auggie and Danielle. That's it.

She slowly lifted the photo from the box. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she slipped into Auggie's arms. "He—he…" She sucked in a deep breath. "He got _it_ for me, Aug. H-how did he even know about it? I—I didn't tell _anybody_ besides you and Dani. How is this even possible? That he could know, could afford it…"

Auggie held her tight, smoothing her hair down, resting his chin protectively on her head. "The piano?" he whispered, and he felt her nod against him.

"I—I don't even know how I found that piano in the mall. I mean, Mom died three years ago. We thought the piano was lost in the fire… but there it was. And now… now it's in my apartment? I—I just don't get it."

Auggie held her tighter, letting her recover from the surprise, and after she was a little more stable, he asked her, "Did he leave a note for the piano?"

She read the note to him quietly. "You know, I'd love to get you everything you've ever wanted in life. Those books you want to read, that sweater that would keep your teeth from chattering in these cold winter evenings, a free afternoon with Chloe and Katia when all you want is to be the best aunt in the world, a snowball fight on a carefree winter afternoon, a lollipop when childhood calls, another teddy bear if it would make you smile. Anything you would want, Annie. I would buy the moon for you, if I could. Until then, I hope this is enough. That, and a romantic comedy shouldn't be able to count as a gift from a secret admirer."

Annie laughed through her tears, looping her arm through Auggie's without even knowing it, hugging his arm close. "He's funny, Aug," she said softly. "And sweet." She sighed happily, surveying the DPD as she took in the news. "And I can't _believe_ he bought me my mother's baby grand. I mean, it was damaged in the fire, but not badly enough that people weren't willing to pay a pretty penny for it."

Auggie offered her a hopeful smile. "Just accept the gift, Annie. Is there anything in the world you wanted worse than that piano?"

Tears blurred her vision again. "No… but that's the point! I saw the price tag for that piano. That's the only reason I didn't buy it yet. That piano was my mom's favorite thing in the world, besides Dani and me."

A fire grew in Auggie's eyes, and he announced, "Let's go see it."

"Wh-what?"

"C'mon. Let's go see it. I know you stare at that piano every time we pass it in the mall. Don't you wanna go play it, finally?"

The idea grew on her. _The_ piano was finally hers, and it was sitting in her guesthouse! She wasn't even sure how it was possible, how it could be true, but it was there—she had photographic proof—and she was done being debriefed from the brush pass.

Reaching for Auggie's hand as she grinned widely, she tugged him toward the door, almost running. "C'mon. Let's go."

She pulled him all the way to her car, eagerly calling Danielle and demanding that she meet her (with Chloe and Katia) at the guesthouse.

When Annie pulled up to her home, she was almost in tears again. She barely remembered to grab Auggie, to keep him from wandering about the yard, confused and alone. As she reached the front porch, her two nieces asked, "Aunt Annie… what's so exciting? We're cold!"

Annie smiled ecstatically and stroked Katia's cheek. "I know, baby. C'mon. We're gonna go inside. I have a surprise for you."

They all stopped short at the sight of the piano.

Tears filled Danielle's voice and she demanded, "Annie… is that—"

Annie nodded, tears filling her own eyes. "Mom's piano."

The two girls ran forward, caressing the sacred piano curiously, and Dani asked, "How?"

Annie smiled softly, reaching for Auggie's hand. "Apparently, I have a secret admirer at work. He's been buying me stuff… but _this_… I can't believe it."

"Annie… wasn't that piano $1,000?"

Annie sighed, still taking it all in. "More like eight hundred, but still…"

"Annie… how can you keep this? You don't know if it'll last… you don't even know if you'll meet him!"

She sighed, wishing Danielle wouldn't have brought that up. "Danielle… I know. But how can I give it back? I don't even know who he is! And you should have read the note. He obviously wanted me to have it."

Danielle sighed, knowing she couldn't win, but she smiled when Chloe and Katia motioned to their aunt from the piano bench. "Aunt Annie! Aunt Annie, play something!"

Annie smiled shyly, and Auggie nudged her toward the piano gently. "Go," he whispered.

She slipped onto the piano bench, the feel of sliding along the smooth black bench familiar, despite the years. Everything about this piano was familiar—the squeak as the lid was lifted, the ivory of the keys, the way middle C stuck half the time… She could smell her mother's perfume on the piano, could actually _see_ Cate Walker smiling back at her proudly, as her fingers danced out the melody of Für Elise from memory.

In wonder, Chloe and Katia slipped onto the bench, on both sides of their aunt, and Katia whispered, "Is that what Grandma sounded like?"

Annie smiled, kissing the top of her niece's head. "Yep. That's what Grandma sounded like. Only she was a million times better than I ever was."

Annie played song after song for them, until the girls demanded that Danielle make their supper, and they left with eager and happy farewells.

As the door closed, Annie watched as Auggie shuffled over to the piano bench, taking a seat next to her. She scooted over to make room for him. "Do you play the piano?"

He shook his head. "No. Just wanted to hear you better." He smiled gently. "So are you happy?"

She grinned over at him, kissing his cheek happily. She wasn't even sure why she did it, but the fact that Auggie had been with her so much this day, sharing in her happiness—it felt right. "I am," she whispered softly. She glanced at the piano, and then back at him. "Do you think I'll get to meet my secret admirer before Monday?"

It was already Friday evening. She wasn't quite sure how it would happen.

Auggie shrugged next to her. "Maybe. I dunno. It's up to him, Annie."

She smiled happily, hugging herself. "I hope so," she said softly. "I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life."

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please! And happy weekend! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry this is so late! I really meant to have this published Saturday night, but I couldn't get it quite right… And I've been crazy busy lately! :*(

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Covert Affairs. Period.

* * *

Chapter 4

Annie slipped into Auggie's office, looking around for Auggie as she entered. "Auggie?" The office was empty.

It was a Sunday morning, the _day_ before Valentine's day, and the DPD had been called in. It was almost time for the briefing, and Joan had sent Annie in search of Auggie, but apparently, he was not to be found.

She glanced around the room one more time, and her eyes landed on a small wrapped gift on Auggie's swivel chair. When she saw the familiar scrawl proclaiming _Annie_, a lump formed in her throat.

_Auggie was her mystery man?_

She wasn't sure why that surprised her. Auggie had always been there for her, always accepted her for who she was, but always cared a little more than anyone ever expected him to.

She jumped when she heard Auggie behind her. "Annie?" he asked.

She turned to face him, smiling nervously. "Hey, Aug." _It was really him?_ In an instant, she decided not to let him know she knew—he obviously had a plan, and after all he had done for her, she didn't want to mess it up. Besides, she still wasn't sure how she felt about all of this.

"Joan told me you came to find me?"

She nodded, pushing her thoughts from her mind. Slipping her arm through his, she said, "Yeah. Briefing in the conference room."

As they walked to the conference room together, they made small talk, talking about their Saturdays, Auggie's plans for Valentine's day, and Chloe and Katia's excitement about the holiday. As they neared the entrance to the room, Auggie asked, "Sooo… do you think your mystery man'll make his move today?"

If it had been an hour ago, Annie wouldn't have been so sure. Now, though, Annie heard the subtle hint of hopefulness and worry in his voice, and she couldn't help sneaking a glance at his face.

She knew Auggie. She knew that he wasn't the player half the company made him out to be, and she knew how he could hide his emotions like a stoic warrior. But she also knew _Auggie_—knew his emotions, his heart. And she knew that subtle shadow in his eyes, the way he fiddled with his laser cane. He might as well have run for the hills and howled in fear.

His heart was right on the edge of his sleeve, and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it until now.

"Yeah," she said softly, confidently. "I think he will."

She smiled when the corners of his lips turned up in a hopeful smile, and they entered the conference room together. She still wasn't sure about a future with Auggie—wasn't sure about risking the best friendship she'd ever had, wasn't sure she could even make a relationship work, not after the plethora of failed relationships in the past.

Yet, the idea of being Auggie's girl… it was slowly growing on her, like the way hot cocoa warms you on a cold winter's day.

* * *

By the time the briefings and meetings were finished at nearly nine o'clock that night, Annie wasn't so sure her not-so-mysterious mystery man would even remember about the fact that Valentine's day was less than four hours away.

Fighting terrorism had a way of doing that to even the best romantic.

So she was surprised when she arrived at her desk, file to be translated in hand, to discover a note in that elegant scrawl, her name written across the envelope.

_Annie._

She smiled, pulling out the note. _What would this last mystery note say?_ After the long day she'd had, she was looking forward to this note, this hint of happiness.

Auggie had been… there was really no word for it. For the first time ever, it seemed like she was acutely aware of everything he did. The way his eyes followed her every time she spoke, the way he thought he was sneaking "looks" at her when she didn't notice, the way he touched her arm gently before whispering a question in her ear, the way he had guided her protectively to the cafeteria for lunch, his hand lightly touching the small of her back, the way he beamed when she joined in his conversation… had she really missed all of this before?

Auggie made it easy to fall for him, in the end. After a day of watching him practically dote on her—on Valentine's Eve, no less—she couldn't help it.

She glanced down and read the note.

_Annie._

_I thought we'd do things differently today._

_Turn around._

She frowned curiously. Was he standing right behind her?

She couldn't help grinning from ear to ear, though, as she caught Stu and Barber shoving their boss in her direction. "Hi, Auggie," she whispered.

"Annie?" He frowned, surprised that she knew. "How did you know?"

She couldn't help smiling as she took the two steps to close the distance between them. She was so happy—she thought the grin might explode off her face. "I, uh—I kinda found the last gift with my name on it on your chair. When I went to find you for the first briefing, this morning."

He looked at her incredulously. "And you didn't tell me?"

She giggled. "I didn't want to spoil your surprise."

He rolled his eyes. "It's kinda late for that, don'tcha think?"

She smiled shyly, reaching for his hand. "C'mon," she whispered, tugging him toward her hideout, the courtyard with the waterfall.

As soon as they came to a stop, Auggie began to talk. "Annie? I need to know—do you… do you feel the same way I do? I mean, if you don't, I can still—"

"Shhh," she whispered, placing a finger against his lips. "You talk a lot for a guy who has to express his feelings on paper," she teased, leaning in. Reaching up tentatively, she met his lips in a whisper of a kiss.

Auggie's arms wrapped around her protectively, and he deepened the kiss. Cradling her gently in his arms, he both treated her with the utmost care, and yet, ignited her with his unbridled passion.

At that moment, she realized… the looks, the protectiveness, the way he followed her around the room—that was only the beginning. Auggie _loved_ her—wholly, completely—and she couldn't imagine anything better than spending the rest of her life loving him in return.

She pulled away after a moment longer, breathing in deeply as she buried her face in his chest. It was almost too much to believe, to take in. It seemed a miracle that _any_ man would care for her that much, but _Auggie_? It was like a dream she didn't even know she had been hoping for.

Auggie was rubbing her back soothingly, trying to repair the damage he'd done, and she looked up to find his face filled with anxious anticipation. She couldn't help the slow smile that spread across her face. "So," she whispered. "Does that answer you're question?"

She warmed at the way his face flooded with relief and joy. "Yeah."

She grinned. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she kissed him one more time. "Good." She glanced at the small box still in his hand, the one she'd seen on his desk earlier. "What's in the box?"

He shrugged nervously. "Uh, here."

She accepted the gift, and settling into his arms, she lifted the lid. Inside the small box was one candy heart, the words BE MINE branded across the center. Smiling, she popped the candy into her mouth and looked up at him.

"Annie?" he whispered.

She grinned back at him. "Hmm?"

"Will you be my valentine?"

She snuggled deeper into his arms. "Mmm hmm."

"Yeah?" he teased.

She laughed, looking up at him. "Yeah… After all, you bought my mother's piano for me. How could I refuse?"

He grinned, dipping down to claim her lips in another kiss. "You couldn't."

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooo… what do you think? :) This try completely surpassed all my expectations! I really didn't think it would come out so well, but I really love it. :) Let me know what you think! Oh, and do you think I should add the date itself? I think it could be nicely ended right here, but I had originally planned for it to include their Valentine's date… I'm really itching to get back to _Dreamer_, though, haha, so let me know which you'd prefer!


End file.
